


Found by one Sirius Black

by little_werewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: rs_games, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, R/S Games 2016, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 11 - Team PlaceRemus believes that he will always be alone in this world. Until the day Sirius finds him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** Found by one Sirius Black  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** No warnings  
>  **Genres:** Alternate Universe, Romance  
>  **Word Count:** 3000  
>  **Summary:** Remus believes that he will always be alone in this world. Until the day Sirius finds him.  
>  **Notes:** Because I thought the world needed some happiness in between. Also thank you to my wonderful beta, without whom I couldn’t have done this!  
>  **Prompt:** #3 - ["Why We Feel Alone" by Alejandro Hernández](https://vimeo.com/159899049)

For most of his life, Remus hadn’t believed in love. 

He didn’t think it would be something that would be allowed for him. Of course there had been the occasional crushes, but he would never pursue the feeling. He had learnt quickly over time that with being a werewolf, the world wasn’t out there greeting him with open arms. His parents had tried to get him to have friends, but even they had learnt over time that it was a lost cause and had let him be. 

When Remus turned 18, his mother had arranged a job for him at a rundown bookstore in London. It wasn’t a lot, but it gave him the option to go out during the week, and even if it was just for a few hours. And during lunch, the store would close for the break and Remus would head into the nearby park, to have his sandwich and read a book. The park seemed to be like a peaceful island in the middle of the loud city, filled with enough trees to give some shade when needed, and a lake in the middle, where Remus had watched more than once how people had cooled over their feet in water. Nothing was perfect, but it gave him the option to save up the money for his own place. 

Everything was almost normal. Until he met Sirius. 

Or, to put it exactly, until Sirius found him. 

Remus had been sitting on his usual bench in the park, just finishing his sandwich when this tall, extremely good looking and dark haired man sat down next to him. Smiling politely, Remus reached out for his book, ready to get through the next chapter before he would have to go back to work as he could tell that the man was looking at him. At first he had tried to ignore it, he really did, but then eventually he turned his head, looking straight at warm blue eyes.

“Hey,” the guy had said, grinning broadly and showing off all his white perfect teeth. 

“Hello?” Remus replied tentatively, closing his book and letting his fingers wrap around the edges. 

“What’re you reading?”

“Ohh… this? Nothing special… _The Neverending Story_ by Michael Ende,” Remus replied with a small shrug, his thumb caressing slowly over the worn cover. 

“Cool,” the guy replied and Remus turned his face to stare at his book cover for a while. He wasn’t used to what to do during situations like these, and he kind of wished just to disappear right now. 

“I should go…” Remus murmured, starting to get up. 

“But I haven’t even asked you out yet!” Remus looked up in surprise, swallowing a few times and licking his lips nervously.

“You want to go out with me?” Remus asked stupidly.

“Yeah… I mean, I have seen you here a few times. Always on your own, and I thought, I need to get to know this guy. I am Sirius by the way,” Sirius rambled, looking a little nervous now as well. Remus just stared back at him for a moment, not sure if he should be going through with this. He knew that he would be only causing himself heartache by the end. It would never end well. 

“Please?” Sirius added again, and Remus let his head hang a little in defeat before he raised it again to look at Sirius with a tentative smile. 

“Alright,” Remus replied, surprised by his own sudden decision to agree. However there was something about Sirius, something that gave him the courage to go on with this and also he had the nagging feeling that Sirius would just keep coming back here if he didn’t. And Remus really liked being here in the park. Feeling suddenly a little anxious, he quickly packed his things together and moved to get up from the bench. Sirius followed him, standing at his side, looking a little restless from how he shifted from one foot to another. 

“Awesome, so when?” Sirius asked.

“Oh,” Remus replied in embarrassment, realising that they would have to set a date. “I have time this Friday, I usually get off from work at around 6pm, we could meet up afterwards?” he then prompted, not wanting to lose his last bit of courage he had for agreeing to do this. 

“Friday, at 6pm, alright, I’ll come and pick you up,” Sirius replied with a broad smile. 

“How do you…” Remus started frowning for a moment, but then smiling shyly a small chuckle escaping his lips. “You saw me go back to the store?” He added with a small frown, he knew the store wasn’t too far from the park, it was easy enough to spot so it wouldn’t be too hard to see him walk over to it. 

“Mhhmhh…” Sirius hummed in reply. 

“Alright, until Friday then,” Remus replied and then turned to leave, only stopping as he could hear Sirius calling after him.

“Hey! I don’t even know your name yet!”

“It’s Remus,” Remus called back to him, and then ducked his head, quickening his pace back to work, attempting to hide the blush that he could feel growing on his cheeks. 

Remus wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted Friday to come, and by the time it came he felt anxious. He had no idea where Sirius was going to take him, let alone did he really know anything about the man. He regretted for letting himself agree to the whole thing in the first place, but now that he had he couldn’t really pull back from it any longer, especially since he had no way of contacting Sirius. 

By the time he came out of the store, Sirius was already outside waiting for him. Remus just looked at him for a moment before he eventually walked over to him.

“You came,” Remus said nervously, and then blushed when he realised the words that had come out of his mouth. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss out on this opportunity,” Sirius said with a broad smile. His expression soon softened, and Remus bit his lower lip as he felt Sirius’s hand on his shoulder. “I know this quiet pub around the corner, we can go there for dinner if that’s alright?” he asked and Remus just nodded, not sure if he would say anything meaningful right now if he opened his mouth. 

Sirius smiled and then took his hand away again, before leading the way to the down the street. 

They managed to get a table in a more secluded spot in the pub, and after Sirius reassuring Remus more than once that it was more than alright to be at a quieter spot, Remus finally managed to relax a little. 

Much to Remus’s surprise, conversation didn’t come too hard. Once they had eventually managed to order something to eat and drink, Remus quickly found out that Sirius had a job in London, and a fascination for motorbikes. That his best friends had just gotten engaged and were about to get married soon.

“You should come with me,” Sirius said with a broad smile, when they had finished eating.

“I can’t,” Remus murmured. 

“Of course you can,” Sirius retorted with a small shake of his head and a grin on his lips. 

“You hardly know me, and your friends don’t know me either,” Remus explained, not remembering that he had ever been at a wedding before. 

“Well, I have a +1 invitation, so basically I could just bring anyone,” Sirius said, looking around the pub and then motioning towards a man standing at the bar. “I could bring that guy, I know him even less them you,” he continued, a teasing grin on his lips and Remus couldn’t help but pout a little. 

“You don’t even know if he likes… you know…” Remus said and then ducked his head as he saw Sirius’s grin only grow even larger. 

“Well, no, I don’t, but I have been known to change people’s minds,” Sirius smirked and then Remus couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“You’re rather full of yourself aren’t you?” he couldn’t help but tease, and Sirius just grinned. 

For a while neither of them said anything and Remus thought that maybe the issue had been dropped, when Sirius spoke again.

“Well I guess there is one issue…” Sirius said with a small frown, suddenly looking a little bit serious. Remus frowned, feeling a little worried and reached out to hold on to his pint with both of his hands. 

Sirius leaned forward, his elbows leaning on the table and his fingers brushing lightly over Remus’s. 

“Do you believe in Magic?” Sirius asked quietly, and Remus felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment. His mind seemed to be running a mile in a second for a moment, wondering if Sirius had maybe found out that Remus was a werewolf. He tried to go through all the possible ways that he could have shown his affliction, and Remus was sure that he had fucked all of this up by now. Until he felt Sirius’s hand more firmly on his, giving it a small squeeze.

“Remus?” 

Remus’s head snapped up, remembering Sirius’s question and swallowing away his worry for a moment. 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re a wizard?” Remus eventually managed to ask in turn, his voice hushed. 

Sirius nodded, pulling back a little and pulling back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a holster with his wand tucked in. As soon as Remus saw it, Sirius hid it again and Remus couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He motioned for Sirius to look down for a moment, lifting the corner of his bag to reveal his own wand before letting it drop again.

“Well that is sorted then, no problems then with you coming to the wedding then,” Sirius said with a broad grin. 

“You still think I should come?” Remus asked, still not feeling too sure about the idea. Especially now that he knew that it was so much more likely for Sirius to find about him. 

“Of course, give me your address and I’ll come and pick you up on the day,” Sirius said with a small shrug. 

“I live in the middle of nowhere,” Remus blurted out, and Sirius just grinned. 

“Flying motorcycle,” Sirius just replied and as the evening continued, there was nothing Remus could do to persuade Sirius any different. 

So apparently, Remus was going to a wedding. 

While spending his time contemplating about his sudden life decisions, Remus ended up writing owls with Sirius during his spare time. He would usually have one waiting at home from him when he came back from work, giving him something to look forward to. He took his time answering each one of them, making sure never to tell too much about himself, still scared of what would happen when Sirius would find out about him. 

On the day of the wedding Remus felt anxious. The moon had just been a few nights before, and while he felt fit enough to go, his mood to be around a lot of people wasn’t really there. Still he hadn’t seen Sirius since that one night, and he definitely didn’t want to mess up whatever they had going on at the moment. 

It had seemed to take ages before he finally felt presentable in his clothes, and when Sirius arrived, on the motorbike like promised, Remus felt his anxiety return tenfold. It had been his mother’s constant nagging questions at the end that had managed to drive him out of the house and towards Sirius. The man looked even better, now that he was wearing a proper suit. The motorbike just seemed like an added bonus.

“Ready to go?” Sirius said with a broad smile, and all Remus could do was nod before he got on to the bike behind the black haired man. 

The next few hours really went by a blur. 

Remus had never been around so many people before. James and Lily, Sirius’s friends who were getting married, were welcoming, and like Sirius had said, didn’t mind at all that Remus had come along. The whole service had been beautiful and then they had ended up in someone’s back garden, enjoying the last rays of the summer sun. 

Remus had retreated a little as he watched everyone around him, still trying to understand what Sirius thought he saw in him by bringing him here.

“Hey, aren’t you Lupin's son?” Remus’s suddenly heard someone calling out, and he could feel his whole body tense in surprise. 

He turned to the direction of the source of the voice and felt himself growing white. Remus could immediately recognise the man, George Hansen worked along with his father in the Ministry, and Remus knew that he was the well kept secret around his father’s colleagues. 

“Mr. Hansen,” Remus replied politely, feeling his chest tighten a little. 

“I hadn’t realised that the you would be invited to this wedding,” Hansen replied and Remus just wanted to hide away. His wish however was not granted as he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, and he looked up to see Sirius standing at his side.

“And why should he not?” Sirius asked calmly, and Remus ducked his head biting his lower lip. He knew the reply in his head already, no one liked him, Sirius would stop liking him the moment he found out. He hadn’t found anyone yet who didn’t.

Well being what he is,” Hansen replied and Remus was about to run, but Sirius’s arm tightened around his shoulders. Remus couldn’t stop himself from looking up a little in fear, but got immediately distracted as he saw James also coming closer out of the corner of his eye. What he didn’t expect was for both James and Sirius take his side.

“I think it was time you left George,” James said calmly, and Remus swallowed audibly at the tone of James’s voice. 

“I was about to leave anyway, with that thing around,” Hansen replied, turning around to leave. 

Remus let out a small whimper, reaching up to pull Sirius’s arm from his shoulder and take a small step away from him.

“I should go to,” Remus murmured quietly, ducking his head. “Thank you for everything,” he added and then started to head towards the exit. 

He quickly found a quiet spot where no one could see him, pulling out his wand out of his magically enlarged trouser pocket, closing his eyes and immediately disapparating to the place he only knew to go to. When Remus opened his eyes again, he was standing at a secluded spot in the park. He looked around for a moment to make sure that no one had seen him, and then walked to his usual bench. 

Remus let out a heavy sigh as he finally sat down on it and closed his eyes, attempting to get his mind wrapped around everything that had happened. Trying to prepare himself for the fact that he was going to be alone again. 

Life apparently however had other plans, as someone suddenly moved to sit down next to him. Remus tensed, his head snapping up for a moment, a small whimper escaping his lips as he recognised Sirius. He was looking at Remus with a concerned but still nonetheless serious expression and Remus found himself immediately looking back down at his lap.

“And where did you think you were going?” Sirius asked softly. 

“Home?” Remus replied, his voice hesitant and nervous.

“Why?” 

“You heard what Mr. Hansen said…” Remus murmured. He whimpered softly when he felt fingers on his chin moments later, pushing it gently upwards so that he had no other choice than to look up at Sirius. 

“And what did he say?” Sirius said seriously this time and Remus swallowed, knowing that he wasn’t going to get around it this time. 

“That I am a werewolf,” Remus whispered, and he could feel his whole body starting to tremble. 

“Were you going to tell me?” Sirius asked softly, not even reacting shocked or scared, something that completely befuddled Remus for a moment.

“No… I don’t know… probably not,” Remus admitted. 

“Why not?” 

“Because everyone leaves…” Remus continued and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes now. 

“You really think the whole world hates you don’t you?” Sirius asked, his voice a bare whisper and Remus could just nod. 

What happened next came completely to Remus’s surprise. Sirius was leaning in, and Remus was attempting to pull back but felt frozen in place, and suddenly there were lips on his. He didn’t know what to do at first, Remus had never been kissed and his mind suddenly supplied that he should be doing more than just standing there. Slowly but tentatively he let himself relax, returning the kiss of what he thought was the right way, his hands moving to rest on Sirius’s chests, fingers holding on to the soft fabric beneath his fingers. 

When Sirius pulled back, Remus found himself whimpering at the loss attempting to follow the man for more and feeling himself blush as he realised of what he was doing. 

“You don’t care?” Remus asked tentatively once he had somewhat control over himself again. 

“I care about the cute guy, who goes to read in the park during every one of his lunch breaks. I care about what makes you smile, what books you read, what you like to eat… about how I can make sure that you never go again,” Sirius murmured and Remus this time couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. 

“So you have a furry little problem,” Sirius continued and Remus let out a small snort. “But that doesn’t make you any less of you,” he murmured and then leant in to kiss Remus again. 

So that was the moment Remus let himself believe in love, because apparently, the whole world didn’t hate him after all.


End file.
